El sol brillar
by Ailuu
Summary: El pequeño Harry Potter no desea dejar hoy dormir a sus padres, James necesitara unas cuantas horas de desvelo y un cuento para que el bebé de ojos verdes logre dormirse. One-Shot. Ojalá y les guste; es mi primer fic.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de la reina J.K. Rowling, hasta ahora no he ganado ni una parte de lo que ella gana.**

_31 de Enero 1981 _

_Valle de Godric_

Era de noche, Lily y James trataban de recuperar las horas perdidas de sueño que les ocasionaba el pequeño Harry; una lástima que el bebé de ojos verdes no tuviera la misma idea que sus padres y en ese momento se puso a llorar.

— Lily… Lily… Harry ha despertado de nuevo.- Dijo James zarandeando un poco el hombro de la pelirroja.

Hubo silencio durante un momento, poco después Lily hablo con un ligero toque de enfado:

— Ni hablar, ya van tres veces en esta noche que me he tenido que levantar. Te toca a ti _Cornamenta_.

— Pero ¿qué hago si no se duerme? Anda Lily; tú eres la del Toque Mágico.

— Léele un cuento, ponte a bailar, canta o has lo que quieras. Harry al parecer es inmune a mi supuesto "Toque Mágico".

— Muy bien, muy bien. Iré yo.- Dijo James con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro—Pero si no se duerme cierta pelirroja se tendrá que levantar.

Y dando por concluida la conversación James tomo sus lentes y se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo.

James entro a la habitación de Harry y empezó a implorar:

— Harry por favor ya duérmete; mamá despertara de mal humor si no te duermes y créeme, no quieres ver a mamá enojada.

Mala idea.

En ese instante Harry comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte. James se froto la sien y llegó a la conclusión de que esa sería una larga noche, o lo que quedaba de ella.

— Mira Harry, mira. Es tu peluche favorito y él también quiere que duermas.-Dijo James mostrándole un pequeño peluche en forma de león que traía puesta una diminuta camisa con el escudo de Gryffindor.

Harry alzo sus bracitos y tomo el peluche que le extendía su padre abrazándolo contra su cuerpo y James creyendo finalizada su tarea; se dirigió a la puerta pero, justo en ese momento Harry volvió a empezar a llorar.

— Muy bien, llego la hora del cuento.-Pronuncio mientras agitaba los brazos en el aire en señal de falsa alegría— ¿Qué te parece si te cuento la historia favorita de tú mamá?

Unos segundos de silencio llenaron el ambiente y James recordó:

— Cierto, aun no hablas; tomare tu silencio como una afirmación.

Y comenzó:

_Hace muchos años existía un noble reino que era gobernado por una dulce princesa, pero un día en medio de la noche el Malvado Hechicero Severus burlo a la seguridad y rapto a la princesa Lily, a la mañana siguiente cientos de caballeros se reunieron para rescatar a la doncella y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo. Hasta que los famosos Merodeadores hicieron su aparición._

— ¡Aún se sigue escuchando la historia del Rapto de la princesa! Pero si ya casi se cumple un mes, creí que todos lo habían olvidado.-Dijo Sirius en tono de reproche.

— Creo que si se hubiera tratado de ti todos lo habrían olvidado.-Le contesto Remus restándole importancia.

— Tonterías ¡Me hubieran ido a buscar ese mismo día!-Le dijo Sirius a Remus.

Los Merodeadores se quedaron en silencio un momento, el cual fue roto por James:

— ¿Qué tal si nosotros vamos a buscar a la princesa? Somos los Merodeadores, dudo mucho que no seamos capaces de encontrarla.

— Pero James, podría ser peligroso…

— ¡Por favor Remus! Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores además será divertido, lo prometo.-Argumento Cornamenta con emoción.

— No me parece mala la idea pero, yo creo que James en realidad quiere ir por la chica y no por la aventura.-Insinuó Peter entrecerrando un poco sus ya de por si pequeños ojos.

Y ante este comentario las mejillas de James se tornaron un poco rosadas, a lo cual los demás Merodeadores rieron.

— Muy bien, entonces en marcha.-Dijo Canuto.

De esta manera los cuatro chicos se aventuraron al rescate de la princesa Lily, encontrando en su camino innumerables peligros y algunos momentos cómicos:

— Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de cómo llegar al castillo del Hechicero Severus.-Había dicho Peter.

— Habrá que pedir indicaciones.- Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Canuto se despeino suavemente el cabello y se dirigió hacía una chica que platicaba alegremente con otra. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

— Disculpen.- Las chicas dejaron de hablar y voltearon a ver a Sirius —Me preguntaba si alguna de ustedes lindas señoritas sabe dónde está el castillo del Hechicero Severus.

Pronunciando esto último con un guiño incluido.

— Por supuesto, se encuentra a un pueblo más después de este, van a buscar a la princesa ¿cierto? Yo no tendría tantas esperanzas; jamás ha regresado ni un solo caballero.-Contesto una de las chicas.

— Gracias linda, tal vez cuando regresemos del rescate podríamos tu sabes… salir juntos. Tú amiga también está invitada.

— Me huele a problemas.- Menciono Lunático en voz baja.

Dicho y hecho. Ambas chicas propinaron un buen golpe en ambas mejillas de Sirius.

Canuto regreso con sus amigos acariciando su cara y estos estallaron en risas.

— Solamente espero que las mujeres en el pueblo siguiente sean más tolerantes.- Y con esto último continuaron su camino.

• • •

— ¡Al fin!- Dijo Sirius tocándose el pecho con toque dramático.

— Creí que no lo lograríamos.-Declaro Remus sentándose en el suelo.

— Yo opino que todas esas historias de lo peligroso que era llegar aquí son falsas, hemos llegado y casi me ha quedado toda la ropa completa.- Les decía James haciendo una mueca y cruzando sus brazos, Peter asintió ante el comentario y después agrego:

— Quizás lo peligroso no es el camino, sino el castillo.

Se dirigieron hacía la gran entrada del castillo esperando encontrarse con –Al menos- una criatura tenebrosa pero nada, no había nada.

— Está siendo demasiado fácil.-Había dicho Remus.

Todo estaba en silencio, mínimamente alumbrado por algunas cuantas antorchas de llamas verdes que hacían sombras con formas dudosas. Unos cuantos pasillos más adelante, en una de las paredes se proyectó la sombra de una serpiente de gran tamaño el cual puso en alerta a los cuatro chicos; sacaron sus varitas y esperaron para atacar.

— Sera mejor que nos acerquemos.-Dijo Sirius en un susurro.

Caminaron unos pasos más, preparados para atacar a la monstruosa criatura pero…

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se dieron cuenta de que no era ni la mitad de grande como había proyectado la sombra. Los Merodeadores soltaron un suspiro ante esto y Remus menciono:

— _Glacius_.- Y la serpiente de color verde y ojos rojos se congelo — Era una _Ashwinder_, nuestro querido Severus tiene un problemita con el fuego mágico.

— ¡Genial! Y yo que esperaba enfrentarme contra un _Basilisco_.-Murmuro James con un toque de enfado.

Continuaron caminando un poco más confiados sobre el tipo de criaturas "Peligrosas" que se encontrarían.

En medio del silencio de los pasillos se escuchó un rugido; alto y melodioso.

— _Dragón_.-Dijeron los cuatro en un susurro.

Comenzaron a trotar más aprisa y llegaron a la entrada de una habitación lo suficientemente grande como para que un _Hébrido Negro _y una chica cupieran dentro.

— ¡No tema princesa Lily, yo la salvare!-Dijo James llamando la atención del Dragón y la princesa.

James saco su varita y…

— _¡DETENTE AHÍ!_- El grito de Lily hizo que James se interrumpiera en medio de la historia.

— ¡Lily!- Dijo James con sorpresa— ¿Desde hace cuánto que estas aquí?

—Lo suficiente como para decirte que no puede creer que me hagas ver como una damisela en apuros.- Exclamo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos— Te estabas tardando demasiado y creí que necesitabas ayuda, así que por eso vine.

Ante este comentario la habitación se llenó de silencio; exceptuando el leve balbuceo de Harry.

— ¿Quieres contar tú el final?-Le dijo James tratando de arreglar un poco la situación.

— Creo que es lo mejor.-Lily sonrió y volvió a poner los brazos a sus costados.

«La princesa Lily en realidad no había sido raptada, estaba pasando unas cuantas semanas lejos del estrés del reino en el castillo de su amigo Severus (no era un malvado hechicero a fin de cuentas) pero el grupo de Los (patanes) Merodeadores decidieron interrumpir llevándose a la princesa y está se fue totalmente obligada, no sin antes haber explotado unas cuantas bombas fétidas por los pasillos. »

— Al final la princesa términos haciéndose amiga de Los Merodeadores y enamorándose de uno de ellos…

— Ese soy yo.-Interrumpió James con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro.

— En realidad estaba hablando de Remus.-Dijo Lily soltando una leve risita.

James arqueo una ceja y dijo:

— Remus no tiene tanta suerte como para que suceda eso. Ya puedes terminar de contar el final.

— Tú ya sabes en que termina.

— Me gusta escucharlo.-Le dijo james encogiéndose de hombros.

— La princesa Lily se casó, tuvo un maravilloso hijo y era bastante feliz.

Solamente pasaron unos segundos antes de que se dieran cuenta de que Harry por fin había logrado dormirse.

— Vamos Lils, regresemos a nuestro cuarto.

Ambos sonrieron. James abrazó la cintura de Lily y beso su frente con delicadeza. Pero era inevitable, al final ya se veía_ el sol brillar._


End file.
